A Frustrated Irishman
by Romantic Silence
Summary: Hello, my name is Seamus Finnigan. I'm the only one in my year that thinks that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger should be together. For years, I grew up watching them tiptoe around each other. I am sick and tired of all this.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Foreword**: In fandom, people always portray Seamus as some drunken teenager. Or at least, something like that. Often times, they would make him inseparable with Dean. I decided to change that thought. Seamus is a regular teenager, but he's less generic as portrayed in books & fandom and has more of a flavorful personality. Sometimes, you got to feel sorry for the guy who gets stuck in the middle of all the drama that happens in Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>A Frustrated Irishman<strong>

**by Romantic Silence**

Hello, my name is Seamus Finnigan.

You may know me as one of 'those two guys' alongside my best pal, Dean Thomas, or as the resident bomb expert. No, I don't have an obsession with explosives. It's just, well, things tend to blow up around me even when I don't mean for it to happen. I have a knack for it. Unfortunately. In the end, I know I don't really stand out amongst the interesting cast of Gryffindor. I mean, we have bloody Harry Potter in my year. Who would want to remember me in the first place? Anyway, I digress. The point is that because I'm basically an outsider, I came to have a different perspective when I look at things.

You must be wondering, "But Seamus, what do you mean by all this?" Well, that's simple, I tend to be skeptical with the facts presented to me. For example, last year in my Fifth Year, Harry Potter created some sort of training group in order to combat against Lord Moldybutt. During that time, Harry was blasted all over the newspapers in the country! Of course, I'm not so much as an idiot to think that the _Daily Prophet_ was a good source of information. My father, a muggle by the way, always complained to my mum on the garbage it spouted and told me to always keep an open mind when I read it. I did that. However, I also didn't believe Harry when he said his greatest nemesis returned. I mean, forgive me for being skeptical, but did he honestly expect everyone to believe him that some guy that got killed years ago came back to life and that the only evidence of his return was the eyewitness testimony of a teenager who returned deliriously after a life-threatening event? In time, I came to believe that You-Know-Poo really did return to the living, but I don't think I deserve the treatment I got from Harry and _Weasley_ for disbelieving them. Thank god that Hermione understood where I was coming from or else I would have been the social pariah that year. Me and my big mouth right?

Anyway, the point I'm making is that I see things neutrally; weighing the options so to speak. Granted, there are some cases where my response is instantaneous such as Gryffindor vs. Slytherin in the House Cup or Light vs. Dark. But overall, I like to believe that by being aware of all the facts, I would be able to see things no one else can quite see. This all leads to one single point I am trying to make: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger should bloody get together.

Ugh. Couldn't it be more obvious? I mean, just look at the two of them. They walk around the castle holding hands from time to time. They spend most of their time alone together. Hell, I even walked in on Hermione kissing Harry on the cheek. And before you begin saying "It was just a kiss on the cheek!", allow me to elaborate. Never before had I seen such an innocent cheek kissing look like they were having a full-blown snogging session. I was _blushing_ by the time Hermione finished. My god, that woman is such a minx. Seriously, Hermione Granger became such a babe in Sixth Year. It kind of makes me angry that she's off-limits because of Harry and that damn _Weasley_. Where was I? Oh, Harry and Hermione should be together. I mean it's obvious to me that that they're clearly meant to be!

I think I'm the only one that sees it though aside from the older students. I remember when the twins were still around. They used to make annual bets when Harry and Hermione were going to get together. In fact, everyone a year above and beyond than my group was in on that racket. I lost a few galleons that was for sure. For six years, I saw how they were tiptoeing around each other when. I really thought that they were going to get together Fourth Year but _Weasley_ got in the way. Again. Ugh, anyway, no one else thinks Harry and Hermione should just shag. Lavender and Parvati are often spouting bullshit that Hermione and _Weasley_ have unresolved sexual tension. God, that thought is disgusting to see such a gorgeous angel be with that...that..._pig_. Besides, unresolved sexual tension? They practically argue like my sister and I when we were very little. If that's unresolved sexual tension, then I apparently want to sleep with my sister! Which is disgusting! Not even my best pal, Dean, support me on this. Then again, he's got his tongue stuck in Ginny's mouth half the time nowadays. Can't be helped if the lad is thinking with his _other_ paintbrush.

Now you have to be wondering what I got against _Weasley_. Specifically, a certain Ronald Bilius Weasley. I, for one, think he is an absolute git. I don't see how he's charming or witty or anything how others describe him to be. He. Is. An. Idiot. Granted, I can probably forgive him for having an intelligence of a troll if it weren't for his personality. I don't know if Harry or Hermione sees it, but _Weasley_ is a jerk to pretty much everyone else. Last year and even this year, he practically abused his prefect duties on a daily basis! Then he expects us to respect him right off the bad? Prat! Thank god Hermione more than makes up his share of the work, otherwise Gryffindor would have been an embarrassment. Harry deserved that badge instead. He may not be the hardest worker or the brightest lightbulb, but at least he's fair and nice.

That's not all the reasons why I dislike _Weasley_. Back when we were younger like around our First, Second, and Third Year, the bastard was practically strutting around saying that Harry Potter was his friend around Hogwarts. He was showing it off to all the Houses and believed himself to be better than them. Harry and Hermione probably never saw it, but that's one of the reasons why Harry isn't exactly well-liked by the other Houses from time to time. They think he is just as self-centered as his best mate. I try to help by telling the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that Harry was really a nice guy and that it was only _Weasley_ you have to look out for. I think I'm somewhat successful, but then again, who knows? I remembered in First Year, Dean and I wanted to get to know Harry better because he wasn't at all what he looked to be in the stories I grew up with. Unfortunately, _Weasley_ got in the way of that. We couldn't go near Harry because the red-haired menace kept glaring at us to go away. Man, I hate that guy.

So far, Sixth Year looked like it was shaping up to be the same thing. It was already the second week of September and I think everyone was pretty much settled in their routine. I noticed something spectacular when school began. Hermione Granger, whom I always thought was beautiful, had underwent a magnificent transformation. Maybe only I saw it because of my crush on her, but I thought she looked even more gorgeous than during the Yule Ball. I had to keep my mouth closed or else I was afraid I was going to start drooling! Not only that, Harry was shaping up to be a pretty handsome bloke. No, I'm not bisexual or anything like that. Can't another male acknowledge another male of being attractive? But yeah, whenever I saw Harry and Hermione walking side by side, their hands nearly touching, it was like watching a movie celebrity couple from the telly!

Maybe I was too busy thinking, but before I knew it, classes were done for the day. I hurriedly left the class to head straight to the common room. Normally, I would wait for Dean and we go together, but ever since he began dating Ginny, we really didn't hang out as much. I understood. I mean, if I started dating Hermione, I don't think I would want to be with a guy either! When I arrived in the common room, the only one I knew that was there was Neville. I waved at him. He was a great guy. Dean and I regularly invite him to have fun with us, but he doesn't stick to us. We're friends, but he's the type to stick to himself most of the time. He was working on an assignment for Herbology, but considering I wasn't taking that class anymore, I hardly cared. Who needed Herbology?

"Well, I know that in order to become a potion master, you need to have a Herbology N.E.W.T." Neville replied patiently.

I shrugged, I still didn't care much for it. But hey, each to one's own right? Behind me, more students were entering the common room, filling up the already crowded area. I ducked out and went upstairs to my dorm. To my surprise, I found Harry already there, scribbling away on a piece of parchment. I looked around the room, wary that _Weasley_ was around. To my relief, he wasn't. I tossed my bag onto my bed and flopped onto it. As I closed my eyes, I could hear the scratching noises coming from Harry. My curiosity was getting the better me. Shooting up, I stared at Harry and asked him, "What are you writing about?"

Harry looked up, more than surprised that I was talking to him. I can't blame the lad, we don't often chat. Instead of being defensive over the material, he simply smiled at me and answered, "Hermione's birthday is coming soon. I'm writing a letter to her parents to help me pick out a gift for her."

Wow, Harry. That's really sweet of you.

"You think?" Harry chuckled, "It's something I've been doing since Second Year. Hermione does a lot of things for me, so I figured I should at least show my appreciation every time her birthday rolls around."

See Harry, this is why you're perfect for her! I mean, I want to be with Hermione too, but my reasons aren't all that pure! I'm a teenage boy, I lust over girls! You're her best friend and you care and love for her deeply. My dad always said that the best marriages are the ones you have with your best friend. C'mon mate, have the balls to ask Hermione out on a date or something!

"Wait, what did you say?"

Bollocks, did I really say that out loud?

"Yes you did Seamus."

Simply wonderful. Well, now that there's an inch, I'll turn it into a mile. I sighed and crossed my arms. Harry was looking at me questioningly, both curious and confused. I sent him a reassuring grin, but I think it failed. I replied, "Exactly what I said Harry. You and Hermione show each other how much you care for one another. I mean, you probably think that this is just a brother-sister bond right? Well, let me tell you that you're wrong. What Hermione and Ron has is what it's like being a brother and sister normally. The two fight and fight and fight, but at the end of the day, they'll be there for each other. Don't listen to that dumb unresolved sexual tension, that's a load of bull. I think you and Hermione will make a great couple."

Harry was frowning, looking lost in thought. I think I pretty much ruined any chances the two of them will be together. Me and my big mouth. However, before I can make my apology and for me to tell him to forget what I said, Harry interrupted me by asking, "Do you really think Seamus?"

I blinked. Well, of course I did. I practically grew up together with you two. So I'm just calling it as I see them.

"But what if it ruins my friendship with Hermione?"

Woah, when did this become "Ask Dr. Finnigan for Advice"?

"Sorry, I just...I don't really have someone to talk about with this. I mean, I pretty much have no clue with girls. My date last year with Cho was awful and if that's what dating is like, then I don't want to do that with Hermione."

I snorted. Dating wasn't just taking some girl out on a date. It was practically just spending time together with a girl that likes you back and you have fun with one another. It was pretty much what you and Hermione do to begin with. It's nothing complicated. At least, that's what my dad always said.

"Really huh?" Harry questioned rhetorically, "What if Hermione likes Ron? What if she just sees me as a friend. That would be terrible."

I can understand the worries. But seriously, Hermione and _Weasley_? Ha. As if that would ever happen.

"Ron's not a bad guy..."

He's not, but he can be a git.

"True. I don't know how many times he made Hermione cry."

All the more that you should date her Harry. I'm not a love expert, but if a guy treats a girl right, then he's doing on the fine path to a smooth relationship.

"So, it's okay to start liking someone that's your best friend?"

Duh. Have you been living under a rock Harry?

"Like I said, no experience here."

Right, right. Just follow your heart Harry.

"I...I'll think about it."

I shrugged. It got weird. I stood up and left the dorm. I liked Harry, but man, that was just odd being pulled into a sudden love advice column.

A few days later, I was walking back to the common room. Alone. Again. That's right folks, even I, in my seemingly limitless patient, was at wit's end. Dean was being a total jerk and completely blowing me off. I try to be understanding, but seriously mate, bros over hos. We always set aside the second Friday of every month as butterbeer night. But nope, he had to go ahead and go snog his little red-haired princess in a broom closet somewhere. It didn't help matters when I had to listen to Lavender in my last class going on and on about _Weasley_. That girl somehow managed to develop feelings for that git. As much as I wanted to throttle her and tell her that it was a bad idea to pursue that guy, she was my _friend_ and I had to indulge her. Still, it disgusted me that her pet name for him was _Won-won_. Classy.

I entered the common room, once again thankful that I got off earlier than most students. I was able to find comfort in solitude for however brief it may be. However, when I entered the common room, I was treated to a sight to behold. Remember when I talked about how Hermione was able to make kissing Harry on the cheek incredibly flustering? Well, let me just say that watching Hermione snog Harry on the couch in the common room was an experience I would never forget for the rest of my life. So I stood there, slightly aroused, and unable to move away because, well, how do I go about this? If I try to move to the dorm, they would see me. If I try to go back where I came from, then I would have to just sit out in the hall waiting for them to finish and then people would come and ask me why I was standing out in the hall and then I would be forced to tell them what I saw and that is just not good.

Though, thankfully, I didn't have to do anything as Harry spotted me. He whispered something in Hermione's ear and she shot around to see me. Oh my, Hermione looked absolutely sexy when she blushed and had her hair slightly ruffled.

"Seamus, what are you doing here!" Hermione exclaimed as she got off of Harry's lap and began adjusting her clothing.

I couldn't help but grin cheekily, "Classes are over for me and this _is_ the Gryffindor _common room_."

If you wanted privacy Hermione, you could have simply go into a broom closet or to the boys' dorm. I don't recall the boys' dorm having a protective charm on it that prevented girls from entering.

Hermione's cheeks blushed further, "That is...that is inappropriate."

And that make out session wasn't? Please.

Hermione got off of the couch and turned to Harry. I couldn't see her face, but in a loving tone, I heard her say, "Thanks again for the present Harry. I'll...I'll cherish it forever. I'll see you in the Great Hall for dinner." With that, Hermione took her bag and left the common room through the portrait. As she did so, Hermione shot me a look that said, 'Never speak of this'.

I remained standing where I found the two in and saw Harry smiling rather dazed on the couch. Damn, was it really that good?

"You have no idea Seamus."

I'll take your word for it Harry. As for me, I'm going to go upstairs and celebrate. I just won a bet; George and Fred Weasley owe me free items from their joke shop for a year as well as all the firewhiskey they can smuggle into Hogwarts.

"Say hi to them for me." Harry whispered dreamily.

When I was finally alone, I pumped my fist into the air. Harry and Hermione were finally together and I couldn't be more happy. Sure I'm kind of sad that this meant that I can never be with Hermione, but that's all well and good. It also meant that those two had to find some way to break their relationship to _Weasley_ but who cared about him. I know I don't, it's not my problem! All in all, walking in on them snogging completely made my day. After years of watching them dance around each other, they finally found one another! How terrific! How wonderful! How exhilarating! Harry and Hermione getting together meant that I, Seamus Finnigan, was right!

Now, if only Neville and Ginny can see how much chemistry they have for one another...no, wait...maybe Neville and Luna?

* * *

><p><strong>Afterword<strong>: Does Seamus support Neville/Ginny or Neville/Luna? It doesn't matter. The more important question is why can't Seamus pursue his own love life?


End file.
